The present invention relates generally to Honeycomb Continuous Flow Reactors, more specifically to devices and methods for use with honeycomb continuous flow reactors, particularly to devices and methods for fluid routing, fluid porting, manifolding, and sealing in or in conjunction with honeycomb continuous flow reactors.